The Headless Hunstman
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: Dusk was once a cheery boy, laughed and played around with his team and the other second year teams... but then, a simple job... His team died, taken from this world by Grimm. Dusk from then on was no longer a cheery boy, he was stone cold, He didn't deserve to live, can he ever be the same again? No he has a new mindset... KILL! KILL! KILL ALL THOSE STUPID GRIMM! MAKE ME LAUGH!
1. Second Semester Start!

**The Headless Huntsman**

 **Hey guys! Uh long time no see? Please don't beat me up because I haven't been updating Guiding Moonlight. Here I am with a just RWBY story for once with an OC off of deviantart created by BlueFLAME-FanArt and got permission to write his OC. His name? Dusk Hallows. Now just by the name I bet you can tell he's based off of the headless horseman well you got it right so onto the bio and the story!**

 **Ozpin's Student Records (Classified; Keep Out!)**

 **Name: Dusk Hallows**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair Color: Orange (Like a pumpkin)**

 **Eye Color: Gold (Like a jack O' lantern's eyes when a candle is inside )**

 **(Lol, he's a legitimate pumpkin head)**

 **Weapon: Headtaker (A battleaxe with the ability to use dust on the blade; uses mainly red dust to cauterize wounds like in the stories)**

 **Side Weapon/ Firearm : None (I'm hesitant about this one because I don't want him to OP as I did add a little supernatural element to him, let me know what you guys think in the reviews)**

 **Semblance: Nightmare: the target of his choice starts to shut out to the world around them and hallucinate their worst nightmares coming to life as Dusk disappears and is free to wreck havoc on their mind and body. One drawback to his semblance is that it takes a lot of energy to use so he can only use it around twice per day, but he trains constantly to push this number up.**

 **Other abilities: Dusk seems to have the ability to make body parts disappear from sight or from existence, though he does not appear to have control over which parts and when they disappear. This most often happens to his head, causing Dusk to wear a helmet most of the time.**

 **Appearance: Dusk looks exactly like he does in the picture but I changed his helmet a little, It now just looks a bit less ridiculous, and a bit more spooky (Imagine a Jack O' Lantern except the visor is in the classic jack o' lantern head instead of stretching the mask up with the cartoon-y four fangs.)**

 **Team Relations: Team DEMN (Demon) (Standing: EMN deceased), Team CFVY ( same year, Unknown standing), Team RWBY (One year younger, Unknown team) Team JNPR (One year younger, Unknown team)**

 **Attitude: (Okay I like role-playing/writing, tragic/insane characters) Dusk has a melancholy outlook on life and being naturally apathetic to others around him. Dusk also has a major case of sociopath-ism and only gets that kick of emotion when facing Grimm.**

 **Background: Dusk used to be a loud sociable person and had no qualms talking and making conversation with other people. That was until near the end of the first semester during his second year of Beacon his team was sent out on a mission and were overrun by Grimm, and Dusk was the only survivor, his teammates giving their lives for their leader to be able to get back to Beacon. After that, Dusk didn't show up for classes and stayed in his room, he had convinced himself that it wasn't okay to feel sad and just stopped feeling at all. Ozpin, noticing the drastic change in his personality took pity on the boy and offered him the ability to study under him instead of doing classes and work at the school helping the teachers while still being a huntsman-in-training. The reason he did this was so that the boy would have more work and could focus less on his friends and have to interact with others to gain back his emotions. Sadly, so far, Ozpin's efforts haven't done anything, and the boy has gained his semblance and strange abilities.**

 **Chapter 1: Second Semester! Start!**

* * *

 **Beacon, Dusk's POV**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, the reflection showing a rather tall (In my opinion) man with orange hair and gold eyes. This was me, or rather, is me , but I know I don't deserve to see it but, they wanted me to live, so I live for them my team, team DEMN. I sigh again as I suddenly see the orange hair and gold eyes disappear from sight, it had happened again, my head disappeared. I was hoping to not have to wear the helmet today but I turn around and put it on my suddenly invisible head. I felt the cool metal and plastic slide over my face and I feel the comfort of being enveloped by the cool darkness of the helmet as the reflective visor slides over my eyes. I have to get going to help professor Ozpin and Goodwitch with the first years though so I stop looking at my reflection and walk out the door.

I reach the combat room rather quickly, Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in the middle of the room the first years were in their seats. I walk towards them and stand on the other side of Ozpin. I heard the whispers of the first years reach my ears.

"Who is he?" one asked

"Is he a huntsman?" said another

"He's pretty short, doesn't look to tough" one haughtily proclaimed.

I see Ozpin raise his hand to get the first years to stop talking. As they quiet Goodwitch begins to speak.

"Students, today you will face an opponent stronger than you to see how far we can push you before you tire. Your opponent will be Dusk Hallows, a second year here at our school as well as Professor Ozpin's assistant." she proclaimed to the now inquisitive students. Ozpin looked towards me, possible seeing if I was uncomfortable, I wasn't she was getting me the respect I deserve for such a position and that was it.

I looked out through my visor at the students, some still looked inquisitive, others, eager, and a few looked scared... good they should be, this is the second semester pretest after all, where we evaluate the first years and see what they have learned from their first semester.

"Who would like to go first?" Goodwitch asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

At first no students raised their hands, then one raised. A tall girl with long flowing hair, and a large bust stood up and made her way down. I saw her teammates look at her in shock while others looked at her in admiration.

She looked towards me and smiled and stuck her hand out for a handshake, I saw Ozpin smirk as the aura bars showed up on screen signaling the match starting.

"Hi! I'm Yang, Yang Xiao-Long!" The blonde now named Yang told me further sticking her hand out for a shake.

I heard the timer start as I reach to shake her hand. I grasp hands with her and begin the shake, then, suddenly, grip it tightly and throw her over my shoulder, smashing her into the ground. I watch her aura meter, it wasn't even half yet... good, I need more fun, I NEED TO FEEL!, I quickly shut the thoughts away as she swings with a wide left hook towards my ribs. I nimbly dodge the fist, then grab it as I kick her in the stomach. I'm trying not to use my weapon, as I don't think I'll need it to finish these matches. I see another incoming punch and I back-step to try to avoid it. In a twist I hear a click as two combustible shotgun rounds smash into my visor and knock my helmet off my head. I see Xiao-Long falter at the appearance of bright orange hair and dead golden eyes. Thankfully, my head was back on my shoulders at the time but I saw Ozpin's eyes signal me to get my helmet back on ASAP in case my head decides to disappear. I sprint to the helmet, Xiao-Long close behind me, she blocks my path. I need to end this quickly, I don't need an incident of my head disappearing where everyone could see. It would only cause my employer and mentor problems.

I decide to end this quickly and take Headtaker (Ironically named before my condition) and set my un-visored gaze on Xiao-Long, the buxom blonde smiled back at me. I charged, she puts up a block with her gauntlets. I don't care. I swing the axe in a circle and into a strong horizontal strike, looking Xiao-Long moves her gauntlets to the left to block, I activate the dust in my weapon, fire roaring to life. I see her eyes widen at what blocking with her gauntlets could do, but it's too late. Headtaker slams into her gauntlets already sending her flying and dealing damage to her aura but then the fire activated the rest of her combustible shotgun shells, creating a rather large explosion. I look at her aura, it was in the red, the match was over.

I walk over to my helmet and slip it back on my head, once again feeling the cold confines of darkness. I go through several more matches, only few standing out like Xiao-Long's match. Ruby Rose, a scythe speedster that used quick attacks to pile up damage and end confrontations quickly. Defeated by prolonging the battle and tiring her out. Weiss Schnee, a rapier user that enables her family semblance with dust. Defeated by slashing her glyphs before they could take affect. Blake Belladonna, had a unique weapon that was a cleaver, katana, and a kama pistol. She used stealth and surprise tactics to her advantage. Defeated by being aggressive and unrelentless with attacks until she ran out of options and did a frontal attack and lost. Phyrra Nikos... was a moderately challenging fight. She used her semblance to a perfect T and possessed a uniuqe fighting style. Defeated by imbuing my weapon with dust making it unpolarized and unable to be affected by her semblance.

After we had gotten through the rest of the students the bell rang signifying that it was time for lunch. The students filed out of the room at a quick pace and rushed past me, Ozpin, and Goodwitch. After they had fled the room I turned towards Ozpin, he nodded at me and we went off back to his office to train my semblance and hope to gain power of my body parts disappearing.

* * *

 **Beacon Lunch Room: 3rd Person View**

Ruby Rose was having a great day so far. She had taken her pretest and got to face a second year and his weapon! It was so cool, a wicked looking battle axe with the ability to use dust, she could faint but then she couldn't think about the weapon and how to improve it, or how it works.

"RUBY!" the weapon nut's sister Yang yelled out to the imaginative girl breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? What? I totally wasn't thinking about that second year's ax!" Ruby spouted out at a pace incomprehensible to humans.

Yang laughed at her sister's antics but then pulled a serious face on. "We were talking about the second year, we've never seen him around school like the others did we?"

Ruby thought for a second, "No I don't think we have but Professor Goodwitch also said that he was Ozpin's assistant, so he might have always been busy to attend classes."

"Hmm mm... Maybe, but when I knocked his helmet off did you see his eyes?"

Blake perked up from a book she was reading. "His eyes... they looked empty, devoid of emotion."

"Were they? I was only focused on the fact that he looked like a pumpkin even without the helmet."

Yang snorted at her sister's attention to the weird things.

"But no, seriously he looked like he wasn't even feeling pain, no flinch, nothing at all."

Weiss then chimed in, I can figure out more about him through the CCTV if you would like me to Yang, I am rather curious how someone like _him_ is Ozpin's assistant.

"Really?"

"Really"

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office: Dusk's POV**

I'm in Ozpin's office trying to use my semblance on him. It's hard, I can't penetrate his mental barriers, he is vastly stronger than me I can feel it. But, but if I can latch onto one fear then I can tear open the barriers. I might know what one was as well...

 **Failure**

Ozpin doesn't want to fail his students or Vale, he runs his academy at top notch condition all the times and has measures set in place to prevent catastrophic events. I dug in on that fear of failure latched on to his mental walls and threw in self-doubt and fear of failure I could start to see the mental walls shake and quiver as they start to give way but soon I feel pain as if I'm being attack by his mind. I wasn't surprised we have done this song and dance before and I know this is the signal telling me to stop or Ozpin will knock me out.

I return to staring at Ozpin through my visor as we sit in his office the gears above us clicking.

 _ **Click.**_

 _ **Click.**_

 _ **Click.**_

"You did exceptionally well today Dusk, I grant you the rest of the day to do as you wish please try to make some semblance of friends we need to get you on the road to rehabilitation." My mentor told me. He knew I wouldn't but he could at least try to put a broken shell back together again, sorry Ozpin, it's gonna take more than all the king's horses and all the king's men to put me back together again.

"I'll think about it." I said as I walked out of the room and into the elevator.

I exited the elevator and walked through the halls students looking at me as I passed, for the older students it was in recognition, and for the younger it was for me beating them in their matches today. I walked past them and their stares into the training room. Where several teams were practicing exercises including team CFVY, a second year team that my former team was friends with. Team RWBY, a team of first years that I beat earlier, they were some of the best in their class. They stared at me as I walked to the simulator and stared at the levels. 1-20 going from least to greatest difficulty. I looked at the current scoreboard and it had team CFVY as the current leaders at level 12 round 5, I cranked it up to 12 and put in my team name. I saw team CFVY look away while RWBY looked on in interest as to what team I came from.

It was easy at first...

 **D**

Why is my stomach hurting?

 **E**

Stop this

 **M**

 _ **STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY!**_

 **N**

I pushed away the feeling, after all who needs it, I don't, as round one starts and the simulation begins. Rounds one through 5 were relatively easy. It was onto round six where team CFVY failed before, the simulation puts in front of me multiple Grimm. It looks like 2 deathstalkers and 3 boarbatusks. I stare at the holographic Grimm waiting for the moment to strike. I see them encircle me, a boarbatusk's right leg stiffens...

NOW!

I jump to the right dodging a spinning boarbatusk, Headtaker in my hands as I jump and spin right to hit a deathstalker's stinger, slicing through the venom sack and dripping the Grimm's deadly venom into its own eyes, effectively blinding it and making it only use it's other senses. The other two boarbatusks charge at me hoping to impale me upon their deadly spikes of bone. I dodge the first one and as the second comes careening on I block with Headtaker in the area between where the ax head meets the handle. I pull back on handle letting red dust spill into the blade and light it on fire, cutting and cauterizing the neck of the boarbatusk and decapitating it leaving only a stump, unable to heal because of the fire it died. I use the upward momentum from pulling upwards to flip backwards on top of the blinded deathstalker. Sensing an object on top of it the deathstalker stabbed down with it's venom-less stinger, I jumped, making stab itself in its own eye. I turned to the other deathstalker now in front of me raise its stinger high into the air and stab down. I dodged but got hit by the first boarbatusk in the process. The simulation gave me a shock that brings down my aura by a bit. I turn to the boarbatusk and kicked it in its chin sending it careening backwards and I hack into its stomach, killing it as well. three left The final boarbatusk charged rolling into a ball and jumped into the air. As it got closer I swung my ax at it and the Grimm slammed into the wall cracking it's heavy plates. The pig tried once again but I brought my ax down on its forehead where the plates had cracked, slicing through tissue and coming out the other side as I debrained the foul Grimm. I felt giddy killing the things that had killed my best friends, I heard laughing inside my head, I smile on my face, my right eye twitched. Then again. Then again. I was finally having fun again. I turned towards the death-stalkers as they were all that was left and I charged for once. There was no battle-cry... just laughter, I felt happy! and as the Grimm dissipated into dust all I could think as I turned to the final death-stalker was... DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE MOTHERFUCKERS! was how the Grimm was going to lose and I would take the leader-board I felt myself coming off my high as the simulation ended. I turned around and saw the two teams still there, they had watched the entire performance. Team CFVY looked scared, or with pity, I can't tell as I don't need either of it. Team RWBY on the other hand had a variety of emotions that I could see. The Schnee heiress and Belladonna looked wary while the two sister looked at me in... admiration? No matter I'm done for the evening, I head back to my room. 

* * *

**Training Room: 3rd POV**

Ruby looked at team CFVY they were still looking down at their shoes as if they had seen a ghost.

"Coco? What's wrong" The little rose asked the her fellow leader.

"Nothing Ruby just us and Dusk's team used to be best friends" The fashion queen of Beacon responded

"Used to? What happened did your teams have a falling out?" The inqusitive Ruby asked.

"No, it's, gather here the four of you and I can explain it".

Team RWBY huddles near Team CFVY in a corner of the room.

"Dusk didn't always use to be cold and calculating, in fact I could say he was more social than Yang at one point."

"Really?

Blake looked at Coco "But something happened to change that didn't it"

A nod from Coco as she continues to talk "Yeah, it happened at the begining of the school year, his team was sent out on a search and retrieve mission for a couple of kids lost in the forever falls."

"Were the kids okay?" Yang asked.

"Yes they had completed the mission correctly but... Dusk was the only one to make it back alive with the kids."

Silence filled the hall at the proclomation, the first year team's faces contorted one from happiness to horror.

Coco continued, "At first he just cried but then eventually he came back out of his room, Ozpin by his side, his face a mask. I asked Ozpin what happened and he told me that Dusk could no longer feel emotions, so he took him on as his apprentice and assistant."

Ruby tenatively raised a hand to ask her fellow older leader a question, "Then why was he laughing as he killed the simulated grimm."

"I heard from Ozpin that he only has emotion when killing grimm, it brings him a sense of justice, if you really wanted to know his mental state, technically he would be a Sociopath. He gets his emotion through killing the things that killed his most precious people on earth, but according to him their last words is what are keeping him alive right now... they had told him to live, so he lived on for them. He stopped going to classes in favor of always training with Ozpin for around six hours a day just straight physical training then according to Ozpin himself they work 5 more hours on his semblance." A distraught Coco replied.

"What's his semblance?"

"He calls it nightmare, he digs into a person's mind and pulls out their biggest fears and his target experiences them. Most would die from a heart attack as their worst fears are replayed over and over through their minds, the others go insane"

"Wow, that sounds... horrible... why does Dusk wear a helmet"\

Coco tried to think of an answer to the inqusitive girl, "I, I actually don't know the answer to this one Ruby, he used to only wear it when he rode his motorcycle but now he wears it all the time. The only thing I could think of is to hide his dead looking eyes... poor guy"

"Coco, what exactly happened to his team?"

"Alright, gather in a bit closer I'll tell you, beware though its not a pretty story."

 **(AN: Coco's Speech will overlap with Dusk's here Dusk will be in bold while Coco's will be normal text)**

It happened a few months back.

 **I remember it like it was yesterday.**

Team DEMN had been assigned a search and retrieve mission.

 **It was a simple job, find a couple kids in the Forever Falls forest.**

They found the kids, but...

 **The grimm were lively that afternoon, they surrounded us.**

One of his teammates told the others to run, he would hold them off as long as possible.

 **Ebony told us to run, she would try to meet up with us later, I wanted to take her place, but...**

He knew he had to lead his team back to Beacon, so he turned around with the rest but...

 **It was only a matter of time before we heard her screams as the beasts feasted upon her flesh and blood**

They were almost there they were almost back to the Bullhead!

 **I heard the caws of nevermores, the** ** _Clik, Claks_** **of deathstalker legs on stones.**

His final two members told him to take the kids back alone.

 **Navy and Maroon threw the kids at me, screamed at me to finish the mission... they told me to LIVE**

They arrived at the bullhead, but...

 **The grimm were closing in fast, I threw the kids in the bullhead and turned to our assailants as I heard the screams of the rest of my Beacon family.**

He saw the grimm close in

 **I watched the scoundrels surround me...**

So he fought

 **SO I KILLED!**

Ozpin apparently was able to get footage of the fight but he almost puked, Dusk tore apart grimm with his bare hands, laughing and grinning, his mind had shattered from the death of his friends, no, family.

 **I remember taking wounds, I had no aura, but even more so, I continued to kill...**

 **DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL I HAVE TO AVENGE THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! I WILL KILL ALL THESE OUM DAMNED GRIMM UNTIL THEY'RE JUST PASTE I WILL MURDER THEM EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF IN THE PROCESS I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!** _ **I, I just don't want to be alone anymore,**_ **I HAVE TO KILLLLLLLL! MURDER IS ALL I KNOW MAKE ME LAUGH YOU STUPID ANIMALS!**

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **So, uh what y'all think? Uh rate and review and please tell me if Dusk should get a firearm or if he is too OP already.**


	2. Eyes of the Hunter

**Hey guys! I just want to say sorry for not updating... yeah no that's not going to work here is it? Listen just put the pitchfork down... put it down. Alright now that that's out of the way we can continue with this story I guess. So first order of business is that I'm looking for a Beta Writer/Reader really just someone who can keep me on track with my writing and can look over my stuff to look for mistake or to just bounce ideas back and forth on. If you're interested hit me up in the DMs. Well I'm done onward to the story. Also, I wrote this while listening to My Nightmare by Get Scared they're a great band check them out while reading if you want.**

 **Beacon Academy: No POV**

Dusk laid in his bed, chest barely moving as the golden eyed boy stared at the ceiling. The nightmares of that day were still vivid in his mind whenever he tried to sleep. He had gone days without sleeping and it was starting to show. The once alert and vibrant eyes now had dark circles as well as agitated blood vessels giving his eyes a menacing look. Sighing, Dusk stood from his bed walking to the bathroom in his specialized room given to him after the "event". Taking a quick shower, he put on his leathers and grabbed Headtaker from his bedside. Turning to the window, he opened it up grabbed the ledge above him and began to climb. A small while after beginning his ascent he gives a large haul as he lands on the roof. Hearing noises Dusk quickly escapes towards the shadows of the tower watching for anyone who might've seen him. Footsteps, as well as voices are soon heard after he hid himself.

The first thing he saw was vibrant red hair appearing in his vision then emerald eyes to eventually exposing a person, a woman it seemed. She was tall, wearing bronze greaves leading up to a skirt? The pumpkin boy would never understand the choices of fighting attire of huntresses but then again he was wearing a full body suit along with a jack o' lantern themed helmet so what can he say. Anyway, her top was covered by the same metal formed into the leather of a corset, on her brow is a bronze circlet keeping her long red hair from her face.

She began talking to figure still unable to be seen, "Jaune did you hear that"?

"Hear what Pyrrha? Are you sure you heard something"? The figure apparently named Jaune responded.

Ah, so she was Pyrrha Nikos, a three-time reigning champion in Mistral's Arena, Dusk faintly remembered Ozpin telling him how excited he was to have her here during one of their coffee "sessions".

Pyrrha's face scrunched up as her eyes scanned where he was hiding, "I guess not, alright that's enough practice for one-night Jaune let's head to bed"

Only after they were gone for more than ten minutes did Dusk move himself out of the shadows of his hiding place. He turned towards the tower the bright green light seemingly calling to him as he stared. Suddenly he was climbing, one hand after another finding gaps between the stones of the near ancient tower. One would think that the near one-hundred-foot-tall tower would be impossible to climb, but not to Dusk. Climbing the tower was easy to him considering that Ozpin had him do it for his training... while shooting at him.

Thinking about it now Ozpin's kind of a dick

Life threatening training methods aside, to say the least climbing the tower was easy. Staring at the green lanterns had always calmed him down whenever he had his nightmares. While lying in the emerald light he was truly relaxed, his night terrors forgotten as he slowly gathered his thoughts. A howl broke through the forest below the cliff and into the crisp night air throwing Dusk from the serene experience. He turned his head towards the sound immediately growling in displeasure. Standing up and turning to the disturbance the livid huntsman in training got a running start and jumped from the tower. His descent was quick, gravity's invisible hands grabbing at his clothes as it pulled him towards the ground. A tree was fast approaching so Dusk took Headtaker and placed it in front of himself swiftly slamming into the bark of the tree and dragging downwards slowing his fast momentum to a crawl. His arm jerked and tore from his socket, but the boy could feel his potent black aura snapping it back into his socket and repairing any damage while lessening the pain. Underneath him a Beowulf dissipated from its skull caving in from the impact of Dusk's boot colliding with it. The rest of its pack stared at the human invading their territory for a second before growling and circling him. Dusk let loose his own growl as his eyes widen and a grin finds its way to his face.

Dusk lets loose a laugh as he applies fire dust to his axe, **"HAHAHA C'MON FUCKERS YOU WANNA GO"?!**

The rest of the night was filled with laughs of the broken and the screams of revenge being served.

 **Next Morning:**

 **Beacon Academy, Cafeteria No POV**

Students filed into the cafeteria one after another most looking severely tired while others looking like they had drunk several cups of extra-caffeinated coffee. Those who were tired included most of team RWBY, saying most because Weiss sleeps with earplugs in ever since Ruby started waking her with a whistle. Nearly falling into their seats at the table with and equally tired CFVY and JNPR.

After nearly ten minutes of silence Ruby decides to start the conversation they were all thinking of, "So I'm guessing all of you heard it too"?

Coco pulled her shades down to her nose, exposing the dark circles already setting in, "Nooo Ruby we couldn't hear the laughing and screaming last night"

"Really? I thought it was really loud..."

Weiss hit the rose themed girl upside the head "You dunce she's using sarcasm obviously"!

"Oh" Ruby said

Velvet's head proceeded to slam into the table

Yang decided to join the riveting conversation, "So... what do you think it was"?

"It was Dusk going on a hunt, he used to do it every single night when he first got back from that damnable mission" Yatsuhashi responded tiredness filling his voice.

Yang put on a genuinely confused expression, "Hunt"?

"Yes, a hunt, if he even hears a single Grimm while resting he can't sleep, I don't believe he can still walk after any of them. He will wait up at Beacon tower waiting to hear something to satisfy his craving."

Pyrrha immediately turned towards Jaune "See Jaune I told you I heard something while we were training last night!"

"Yeah, yeah, you were right I was wrong", the blond replied as he nearly faceplanted into his Pumpkin Pete's cereal.

The cafeteria door opened slowly, revealing the figure of Dusk, his motorcycle jumpsuit had tears and black stains covering it. Under the tears though there were no wounds not even the scars that aura could leave behind after closing a wound just pale smooth skin. He walked to the food bar and talked to the lady behind the counter for a minute. The lady bent down and grabbed something below the counter and handed it to him. Dusk turned around with a chocolate bar in his hand lifting his helmet up with his hand he slipped the bar into the helmet. Nobody saw his face though only the shadows beneath his helmets.

Team CFVY stared, slack-jawed at Dusk's appearance in the cafeteria since the pumpkin themed huntsman-in-training never ate with everyone else. He looked around and then started to move himself away to the corner. Sitting down and putting his feet up on the table, Dusk took out his scroll and sifted through his notifications. Coco turned to the rest of her team, her glasses falling off her face by how much her eyes widened at the unexpected showing. Then her eyes gained a mischievous look and she started to smirk. Standing up and turning towards the leather clad teen she marched over and immediately slammed herself in the seat next to him.

Dusk looked over to her and just simply nodded "Adel"

Coco's smirk grew at the acknowledgment then put on a fake pout "Hey there Pumpkin I thought we were closer than that"

"We were I just haven't talked to you so I wasn't aware that we were still friends, after my blatant disregard for companionship"

"Oh really, well big boy let me tell you we're _definitely_ still friends that is unless you wish to be more than that pumpkin" Coco said getting closer to the boy.

Dusk smirked under his helmet and quickly took the headgear off, staring into the brunette's eyes. He dragged her closer to him, and getting right next to her ear "Well if you're that straightforward maybe I'll to comply, you know how much I love my chocolate"

Coco's eyes widen and her face turns a bright red, almost as red as Dusk's eyes… she quickly did a double take. Looking back at the boy's smirking face she saw his eyes were indeed a bright ruby red, it almost looked like they were glowing. She blinked once, then twice, when she looked back his eyes were back to their normal golden hue. Looking at his eyes they also lost his teasing glare they once held, they looked scared, almost like a cornered animal ready to fight back.

The leader of CFVY nearly jumped as he spoke to her again in his monotone voice, "Ms. Adel, what am I currently doing in the cafeteria and why are you so close into my personal space".

"Umm, you walked in and sat down at this table"? Came the hesitant reply from Coco.

Dusk's eyes widened

 _ **No not again, no, no, no, no, they're not allowed to come back I got rid of them, I'M IN CONTROL**_

He quickly got control over himself, "Ah I see, I'm sorry for any disturbance I may have caused you last night or this morning, I'll be taking my leave".

The brunette tried to stop him, "Hey pumpkin brain, wait"!

The short leather clad huntsman didn't wait or stop until he knocked into what felt like a wall of metal. Looking upwards he saw another group of first years looking down towards him and his visor, team CRDL if he remembered their team name correctly. Their leader Cardin looked down at him sneering as if he had seen something unpleasant. Dusk stood up and dusted himself off then went to continue his way out of the room. What they boy wasn't expecting was to have his helmet removed from his head as he passed.

"Heh not so scary without this big helmet eh boys"? came Cardin's voice as he tossed the helmet up and down in his hand before slamming it into the ground breaking the visor.

Immediately the entire cafeteria came to a hush, at the table of RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, Velvet was looking terrified and the rest of the table could see it with her widened eyes and shaking hands.

Weiss, taking notice, turned to look at the rabbit eared girl, concern lacing her voice, "Velvet are you alright? You look like you just saw a Geist".

The Faunus pointed towards the broken helmet now laying at Dusk's feet as the boy kneeled at it, " T-That helmet was the last thing he had to remember his previous girlfriend and teammate, Ebony Darkwood".

The rest of the students at the table immediately snapped their heads up to look at the kneeling second year, noticing a change in his posture, a twitch in his hand, then a spasm in his back. He was… laughing? As he giggled to himself on the floor four dark tendrils extended from his back almost looking like smoke, nobody thought noticed his eyes returning to a bright red.

Coco noticing the activation of his semblance tried to talk him out of it, "DUSK WAIT! THEY AREN'T WORTH IT GOD DAMNIT!"

She tried to make it from her table to the imminent torture victims before the enraged boy took his vengeance.

 **She was too late**

The nightmare tethers latched onto team CRDL and after only ten seconds their struggling for freedom ceased. All was quiet for nearly an entire minute.

 **Until the screaming started**

 **WARNING: TORTURE**

 **Cardin's POV**

I woke up quickly, turning my head back and forth in the dark room I was laying inside.

 _Where the hell am I?_

The room seemed to be featureless besides the spotlight that shone onto my skin.

"Sky, Russel, Dove, you guys here"? I called out searching for my team.

Walking through the void, the light above me followed every step I took. Only looking forward I kept walking until I heard a _squelch_ and looked down towards my feet.

Underneath my foot was Sky's beaten and severed head.

I screamed and jumped backwards landing harshly on my ass and backing up until I hit a wall..

 _Wait there's no walls in here_

Turning my head slowly I came face to face with the legs of a black stallion and atop of it was a woman. She would be beautiful if it wasn't for the large intestines hanging out of her black Victorian style dress. Letting loose another scream as she picked me up and brought my face towards hers she looked me in the eyes and _smiled_.

The _thing_ began to speak as I was petrified, "Oh my goodness you poor thing, it must be horrible for you to see this".

As it spoke its bright red eyes glowed more and more menacingly as I saw an eyeball fall from the skull of the creature. It picked it up and placed it back inside the socket. Punching the sick imitation of a woman in the face I jumped from the horse and ran in a random direction, not knowing where I was going only needing to get away from what that monstrosity was. I felt something kick my side and I flew across the ground. Looking up the thing from before approached slowly, the guts hanging from its stomach letting loose a sickening sound every time a heeled shoe hit a hanging organ. Bending down to my eye level the woman glared her crimson eyes at me, it was as if she could see into the very core of my being. She grabbed my arms and pinned me down with just one hand showing immense strength for something that was essentially dead.

The woman began to speak again, "Hey worthless human being, be still for a second okay"?

I watched as she took a dagger from the abyss and grinned towards me as she brought it towards my leg. Suddenly there was pain, all I saw was white as the searing hot feeling filled me. I looked back towards my leg where her dagger was sawing away at my leg by stabbing it over and over while moving the blade left and right, revealing muscles and tendons as they snapped and spurted blood. The clean cuts turned more and more jagged as I saw the grin on her face grew wider and wider. Soon she wasn't even cutting but yanking off chunks of meat with her sharpened nails. Soon I assume my leg wasn't enough and she tore into bigger things, slimy hands coated in blood and stomach acid, slowly dragged force his bulging, pulsing intestines from my abdomen, taking it towards my head to force me to smell my own insides. All this while she hadn't said a word only laughed. The pain had faded long ago, now only my aura was keeping me alive and even that was nearly gone as it tried to repair the irreversible damage. It was a fun fact that if something is fast enough in dealing damage it can bypass the aura shield completely leaving the wounded huntsman to feel the pain by their aura keeping their brain awake and running.

As my consciousness was quickly fading I looked towards the thing standing on my chest pushing her heels into the holes in my chest. I had to ask before I faded completely, a morbid curiosity was brewing in my mind, "Who, what," _cough "_ are you?"

She bent down towards me and to my ear, "My name's Ebony Darkwood and I'll be keeping Dusky company for as long as it takes to make him join me"

The last thing I saw before the darkness was seeing her jaw extend horribly like a king taijutu and filling with jagged teeth before clamping around my head.

 **NO POV, CAFETERIA**

As abrupt as the screaming began, it stopped just the same. The four boys became limp fell to the floor tears in their eyes as they felt life return to them after what felt like a horrifying death. With everyone's eyes upon him Dusk replaced his now broken helmet to his head and walked away.

Nobody dared to move or breathe until he was out of sight and hearing range.

 **Eh? How was that my dudes! I hoped that my writing was greatly improved from the last time you read this story as I have been trying to work on it. The greatness that is AOF should now be writing at least weekly uploads if not twice weekly uploads if I can find extra time to do so. Once again I am looking for a Beta reader so PM me if you want to. Also review with any ideas or critiques also looking to see if I should add a firearm or not but I want to leave it up to you the viewers. My final order of business is that I have thought about possible love interests for our damaged little pumpkin king in the area of No Pair, Coco, Yang, or Coco and Yang review and tell me what should go on with that area of business.**

 **PEACE OUT MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	3. Where the Broken Man Goes

**Hey wassup! It's ya boi AOF! So I hoped you all liked the previous chapter (Don't kill me for not sticking to my schedule) So hopefully y'all like the darker direction the story took last time with Dusk seemingly being either possessed or having an alternate personality of his dead teammate. I said there was gonna be a supernatural bit in this story but hey who knows? Not you guys hah!**

 **Dusk: Shut the hell up you idiot it is literally three in the morning**

 **Nah I don't think so…**

 ***Dusk takes out Headtaker***

 **NEVER MIND ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3: Where the broken man goes**

 **Beacon Academy: 1 Week After Incident,**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It had been an entire week since team CRDL had to be taken to taken to Beacon Hospital, their wounds not physical but mental. Dusk walked the halls alone, his steps echoing off the empty halls as the people who did see him slipped away into rooms or other hallways. He sighed, people feared him, though that didn't matter to the boy. Dusk finally came around to training room K, where Ozpin had scheduled his training for the day. Entering the room, the lights were off except for one in the middle of the room where Ozpin stood with his coffee mug in hand. The silver haired head master eyed the boy critically, with an air around him that screamed disappointment.

Ozpin frowned down at the shorter male, "Mr. Hallows, was it completely necessary to do what you did to team CRDL? They may have broken a precious object to you but they would have been punished accordingly. Dusk, that just wasn't like you, what is going on?"

Dusk looked up at his master before going to take off his helmet, his normally golden eyes were Ebony's bright red and a bright grin was on his face.

 **"Hiya Ozzy! Did ya miss me? Did ya? Oh I hope you did I would be so sad if you** _ **forgot**_ **about little old me!"** Dusk, no Ebony asked as her puppet's smile turned to a pout.

Ozpin's gaze hardened at Ebony's appearance "Ms. Darkwood, how _nice_ to see you, if I'm to be correct you were the one to activate Dusk's semblance on my students. I thought, Dusk had gotten rid of his little spirit hitchhiker."

Dusk's face smiled and giggled, **"That's right Ozzy, they tried to hurt my poor little Dusky, so I hurt them instead. They deserve everything they got too, I remember that big one, what was his name… ah! Cardin, right? He pissed himself as I tore his throat out in the hallucination. IT WAS SO FUNNY OH MY GOD!"** Ebony began to cackle as Dusk's body fell to the ground doing the same.

 **"And to answer your second question, he was able to suppress me for a bit, but do you really think I wouldn't find a way around that? My semblance was possession Ozzy I know what I'm doing, and Dusk's damaged psyche is the perfect place for me to continue living, even if my physical body is dead."**

Ozpin's grip on his cane tightened, Ebony's semblance allowed her to escape her death, to a degree. When she was about to die, her mind fractured and all she could think about was living. With the last of her strength Ebony had launched her semblance at Dusk, latching onto his soul and semi-possessing him. The fact that she can take full control of him now was… concerning.

"Ms. Darkwood, why are you doing this to Mr. Hallows, you and your teammates' deaths already drove him into an irreversible madness, why continue to torment him?" Ozpin asked, a shadow falling over his face as he glared at the demon in Dusk's body.

 **"Well you see Ozzy…"**

 **Earlier that Year, the Mission,**

 **Ebony POV**

 _I ran off from the rest of the team as they took the two kids towards the extraction point. The grimm that had been following us quickly sensed a lonely prey and turned to chase me. I knew it was practically suicide to do this, but nothing mattered to me more than Dusk and the mission, he had to live and so did those kids. Jumping over a small creek I continued to sprint through the crowded forest, the bright red leaves reminding me what was to come of me if I failed to get away. Hearing the howls of beowolves behind me I ran faster, my breathing growing faster as the strain grew. Turning my head slightly I could see the horrible creatures of darkness gaining on me. Then, within a second, my breath caught in my throat as I tripped on an upturned root from one of the trees, falling to the ground I began the struggle of getting back up. The grimm drew closer as I scrambled to regain my footing. Gripping my dagger "Mind's Eye" I rolled forward, dodging a claw that had been destined for my stomach. Slashing upwards I caught the grimm's own stomach and then jumped right to avoid and Ursa who decided to join the dance of death. Rushing forward I stabbed the demon bear in the eye and continued to keep my eye out for the rest of the grimm who had to have caught up by now. A beowolf jumped from the brush, confirming my suspicions. More and more grimm piled into the small clearing, I got into a rhythm of murder: slash, dodge, roll, kill. The grimm fell one by one but they only kept advancing, my aura was starting to run low and young grimm were beginning to become more rare as their older counterparts took to advancing. A swipe from an alpha beowolf took me by surprise and I was tossed to the ground, my already weak aura shattered on impact. The grimm stood back as the alpha that hit me stalked closer._

 _It got close enough that I could smell its breath, blood and rotting meat filled my nostrils as I began to hyperventilate. The beowolf basked in my fear, taking almost a pleased look on its face before growling and lifting a clawed paw. Slamming it down into my stomach I screamed as the long claws ripped into my stomach and began to tear downward. I saw white flash across my vision and dark spots take their place at the edge of it. Taking the paw out the muzzle opened and began to push its head towards my now open to the air intestines. I didn't want to die, I didn't want this mission at all, Dusk took the mission he said it would be easy! DUSK YOU LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DESERVE TO BE HERE LYING ON THE GROUND NOT ME DAMN YOU! The beowolf continued to devour me as my consciousness faded, I wanted revenge on_ _ **him,**_ _Dusk, he lied. With the last of my strength I pushed my soul outward hoping to find the traitor before he got out of range. I found him,_ _ **alone**_ _, Maroon and Navy must have been betrayed as well, it WAS ALL HIS_ _ **FAULT!**_ _I saw the bullhead touch down on the ground and Dusk practically throw the kids on it and told the driver to leave before any nevermores gathered. The pilot nodded sadly and pulled away leaving Dusk with a horde of grimm. I grinned as I watched the grimm get near him, he would get what was coming to him, at least that's what she thought before he began to scream._

 _ **"YOU GOD DAMN MONSTERS! YOU KILLED THEM! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!"**_ _with every word Dusk shed tears and rose in volume. His body became clouded in a black smoke and as my soul watched I saw him take off the weights he always wore on his arms and legs. He drew his axe and started the fire dust as the smoke turned into tentacles of darkness streaming from his back. Dusk's eyes turned black as he lashed out, the tentacles destroying the grimm around him as they grabbed and pulled or bludgeoned them with their weight. Dusk himself was still screaming as he cried blood, clearly pushing his body too hard as he cut the grimm down. My soul form fluttered as I watched, he had actually cared, he wanted to die, that would be the only reason to this far. If I could cry I would have as I "walked" slowly towards him, and wrapped my soul around his, merging them with my semblance. Normally I would take full control but I didn't have enough power nor did I want to, not anymore. I wanted Dusk to live, he was mine, all I ever loved was now connected to me forever as I finished binding my dying soul to his. I could feel his soul working overdrive to keep him alive. Taking control of his semblance, I changed it from wild berserking to brutal calculating swings, grimm were starting to die quicker and quicker as Dusk built up his frenzy._

 _ **CRACK**_

 _I wondered what the large cracking sound was, I searched through Dusk's eyes and found nothing to see, he wasn't injured (well no broken bones), it wasn't until she looked inside of him, at his soul. The soul greatly showed the mental state of an individual, and now Dusk's physical representation of his soul had a large crack going almost right down the center, his sanity was crumbling, I looked at it and wept, my Dusk would never be the same, I reached out and hugged the small soul trying to give it energy to heal._

 _ **CRACK**_

 _I looked down and noticed my own soul, its link with Dusks still strong, but now the slightest crack had begun to form. I hadn't had enough time to heal, I was going to die if I didn't stop. I didn't care at this point, I pushed more power until I could give no more, my soul fracturing a few more times before I stopped. The large crack in his soul closed slowly, only a mark remaining where it was while my soul slowly crumbled. I began to laugh as I felt the remnants of my sanity slip along with my soul._

 _ **"That's it Dusky! Slam em reeeeaaalll good now ya hear? I don't want a single one of these monsters alive got it?"**_

 _After my shout Dusky began to fight with renewed frenzy, his repaired soul giving him even more strength as he screamed and swung his axe in wide arcs, burning and slicing grimm with each swing. He continued until there was nothing left, it was so beautiful~_

 **Beacon Academy, Present Day**

 **3** **rd** **person view:**

As Ebony finished her explanation Ozpin's face was morose, he had asked team DEMN to take the mission, he was the one at fault. The young man known as Dusk had been prepared to die at the end of it but the soul of his partner/girlfriend kept him from doing anything, it kept him alive, and strong. He didn't know why Ebony continued to stay but it would only appear she wants to protect him.

 **"Also, Ozzy? I've expended a lot of my soul's power over the last few days in an attempt to try to fix his emotions but it looked like it only slightly worked so don't expect any social miracles of him m'kay?"** The possessor asked, the light in Dusk's eyes slowly fading as she said so.

"Ms. Ebony before you return to your sleep, why have you awoken now of all times, and how long will you be able to stay connected to Dusk's soul? The old headmaster asked, now a certain softness in his voice like talking to one his students.

 **"Well, probably until Dusky here dies, or he finds his soul mate, OR you can transfer a soul to something else. I'm stuck here too Ozzy, if I could leave him I would because I'm probably doing more harm than good by being here, but I'm trapped. Ya see, we're connected through our soul scars each one needing the other to survive"** Ebony stated bluntly.

"What does him finding love have to do with any of what you just said?" Ozpin said while thinking 'Ironwood's machine may be able to get her out of his body but from what she said he will die shortly after because of his soul fracture. What to do, what to do.'

 **"Ozzy, you are aware of the soulmates story, right? When someone finds their true love their souls click, and BOOM they connect. The connection soon strengthens their aura and souls, repairing all damage to either. I feel like if that happened I would get pushed out of his soul and finally be free. It's a true story Ozzy, I know it sounds ridiculous but to a person who can see souls like I can? Let me tell you it's** _ **very**_ **rare but it is a true story"** As Ebony finished her explanation her eyes widened and flickered before turning back to Dusk's burning gold.

Dusk looked around, training area K, how did he get here? Looking around for a few more seconds the pumpkin boy looked at Ozpin questionably before talking slowly,

"Professor Ozpin… How did I get here?" Dusk asked still looking semi-bewildered.

Ozpin sighed, this would not be fun.

"Well you see Mr. Hallows…"

And so began a very, very, long explanation.

 **YOOOO 2244 words mate! I say that's pretty good! Anyway I'm still wanting a few more votes on a pairing remember we got Coco, Yang, or both/harem or other girls IDC you guys are the ones reading this shit! So far we've had a vote for Coco and that's about it.**

 **HAH You thought I was done? Nope! I'm still in need of a beta reader/writer to review the chapters before they come out, all you need do is PM me if you want that shit so I'm waiting!**

 **See y'all later! BYE MOTHERFUCKERS!**


End file.
